


Пять чувств

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Childhood, Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Они играли в прятки в детстве, играют и сейчас, но уже по новым правилам.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Пять чувств

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для команды fandom Lucius Malfoy 2016

**Звук**

Дышать тяжело. Хочется — полной грудью, но нельзя. Услышит. Сириус вжимался в каменную нишу, и острый угол неровной кладки больно врезался в спину. Плохое он выбрал место, плохое… Очевидное.

До его ушей донесся визгливый смех Беллатрикс — ее Люциус нашел первой. Потом громкий голос Регулуса — братик опять решил укрыться в ванной, а там всегда искали в первую очередь. Регулус был еще мал, фантазией не отличался, поэтому его все находили быстро. Андромеда и Нарцисса обнаружились чуть позже. Сириус мог поклясться, что Нарциссе Люциус подыграл. Найти ее обычно было довольно легко: она предпочитала прятаться за шторами, и те всегда колыхались от ее беззвучного смеха. 

Теперь остался только он, Сириус. И надо было продержаться как можно дольше, дождаться, пока Люциус отчается и уберется подальше — или хотя бы из гостиной. Если Люциус пойдет к родительской комнате, как раз хватит времени добежать до старого шкафа, чтобы выиграть. 

Сириус зажмурился и прислушался, стараясь вычленить среди топота множества ног шаги именно Люциуса. Вкрадчивые, осторожные. Когда Люциус играл в прятки, он начинал двигаться, как охотник, или скорее, как хищник, преследующий дичь. Сириус ненавидел быть на месте дичи.

Шаги то приближались, то отдалялись, словно Люциус никак не мог выбрать, в какую сторону пойти. Застывал, явно прислушиваясь. В такие моменты Сириус старался не дышать и боялся, что его сердце стучит слишком громко и Люциус услышит. Услышит, найдет, и он проиграет. Снова!

Тихо скрипнула половица. Уже в комнате или еще в коридоре? Снова скрип. Здесь. Сириус вжался в нишу еще сильнее, стараясь слиться со стеной. Но, видимо, гобелен колыхнулся. 

— Попался! — громкий голос прозвучал совсем рядом. Сириус пнул Люциуса в колено и бросился бежать.

— Ах ты, щенок! — заорал тот и, хромая, устремился следом, но не успел — Сириус первым подлетел к шкафу и с хохотом забарабанил в него. 

— Ты слишком медленный, Малфой!

— Еще отыграюсь! — рявкнул он. — Я всегда найду тебя, Блэк.

**Вкус**

У пива в этом пабе был отвратительный вкус: то ли ослиной мочи, то ли еще чего похуже. Но Сириуса так мучила жажда, что он залпом выхлебал целую пинту и потребовал еще. Жара стояла невыносимая, а он еще пролетел на верном байке добрые двести миль, стремясь в Годрикову лощину, к Джеймсу. 

Хогвартс Сириус закончил, и теперь перед ним расстилалась свободная жизнь, полная возможностей.

— Сириус Блэк, — невыносимо знакомый и противный голос раздался совсем рядом.

Сириус поперхнулся очередным глотком и поднял взгляд. Малфой едва походил на самого себя. В какой-то дикой маггловской рубашке, шортах… Сириус на мгновение подумал, что он обознался, но нет. Эти глаза он бы не перепутал больше ни с чьими, как и невозможно надменную рожу. Такую… малфоевскую, иначе и не скажешь. У Абрахаса была точно такая же. Наверняка Люциус и детям передаст ее по наследству, как особое семейное сокровище, вроде содержимого гринготтских сейфов.

А еще Малфой был пьян, как последняя собака, и едва держался на ногах.

— Малфой, какого хрена?.. Откуда ты взялся?!

— О, милый друг, тебя я всегда найду. — Малфой усмехнулся и подсел рядом. Точнее, свалился на Сириуса. — Поздравь меня, дорогой кузен: мы вот-вот станем почти родственниками. Представляешь?

Сириус слегка отодвинулся и отставил кружку, которую Малфой проводил жадным взглядом.

— Неужели Цисси, вместо того чтобы спустить тебя с лестницы, решила стать твоей женой?

— Я не такая уж плохая партия!

— Вижу, — хмыкнул Сириус.

— Да что ты видишь? — Малфой вдруг навалился на него.

— Ты что творишь?

— Ничего, — прошептал тот и в следующий момент совершил неожиданное — прижался своими губами к его рту. 

Почему Сириус ответил на этот пьяный поцелуй, он сам не понял. От шока, не иначе. Вкус у малфоевских губ оказался каким-то кисло-сладким, словно тот только что выпил дешевого грушевого сидра. Но этот вкус почему-то мгновенно перебил во рту привкус отвратного пива, и в хмельном мозгу пронеслась мысль, что хочется еще… еще… Он врезался затылком в стену, выругался, потряс головой — и Малфой куда-то испарился. Словно и не было его. Слова «давно мечтал», должно быть, Сириусу почудились, как и привкус кислой груши во рту.

 **Запах**  
Малфой спрятался где-то рядом. Сириус не видел его, но чуял. Ему не надо было превращаться в Бродягу, чтобы знать — тот близко. Очень близко. Одно «Гоменум Ревелио», и Малфой будет как на ладони, но это слишком просто и неинтересно. Все равно никуда не денется… Палочку у него выбили, выходы перекрыты, бежать некуда. Только прятаться, надеясь, что его не найдут. Малфой всегда был мастером игры в прятки, но Сириус не раз его побеждал. И собирался выиграть и в этот раз. Поймать, схватить Малфоя за тощую шею, прижать к стене и увидеть в его бесстыжих глазах настоящую панику. 

Здесь.

Сириус вдохнул полной грудью и выбил ногой хлипкую дверь заброшенной комнаты. Та была пуста, но прямо за дверью стоял большой, чудом сохранившийся платяной шкаф.

— Цыпа-цыпа-цыпа, выходи, — ухмыльнулся Сириус и наставил на шкаф палочку. — Иначе тебе будет очень и очень больно.

Воздух комнаты был пыльный, затхлый, но в нем ощущались нотки знакомого одеколона и еще чего-то резкого и вкусного, присущего лишь Малфою. Должно быть, тот уже весь взмок от страха. Шкаф вздрогнул, но его дверцы не открылись, и Сириус выбил их Редукто. 

Внутри оказалось пусто. На дне остались лишь следы крови. И Сириус мог поклясться, что это кровь Малфоя. Он был здесь всего секунду назад, и остатки его запаха заставляли скрипеть зубами от злости. Да будьте прокляты эти Исчезательные шкафы!

 **Прикосновение**  
После отбытия Хогвартс-экспресса перрон стремительно пустел. Матери, утерев платочками слезы и подхватив детей и мужей, уходили на маггловскую сторону вокзала. Сириус не торопился. Выжидал, чтобы спокойно выбраться наружу, а затем уже бежать в чертов родительский дом, ставший для него очередной тюрьмой.

Он задумался и засмотрелся на толпу, но все же успел отпрянуть от человека, подобравшегося к нему слишком близко.

Малфой.

Тот ухмылялся так мерзко, что не оставалось никаких сомнений — узнал. Сириус оскалил зубы и зарычал. Как? Как он догадался?

— Я мог бы тебя убить, Блэк, в любую секунду, но не сделал этого, так что успокойся.

Сириус бросил взгляд на рассеивающуюся толпу — нет, все еще слишком людно, чтобы бежать. Он отступил к краю платформы, еще и еще, и едва не упал на рельсы, но Малфой вдруг ухватил его за загривок и притянул к себе.

— Пойдем со мной, я тебя спрячу — ни авроры, ни Лорд не найдут: кому придет в голову искать тебя у меня?

Сириус гавкнул. Зачем это Малфою? Зачем? От прикосновения его словно пронзило молнией. Он заскулил, подался вперед и ткнулся мордой в колени своего врага, почему-то невозможно близкого в этот момент. Кажется, он соскучился. 

Малфой осторожно гладил его по голове, очень медленно, почти нежно. Нестерпимо хотелось подставиться под ладонь и замереть так на вечность. Забыть об осторожности и поверить Малфою, спрятаться у него и чувствовать его ладонь на своей голове, плечах, груди снова и снова.

Он едва не завыл от тоски, а в следующий миг боднул Малфоя под колени, вырвался и удрал. Но ощущение теплой руки на загривке не отпускало его еще долго.

 **Взгляд**  
Люциус его не видел, хотя смотрел прямо в глаза. Не замечал, когда Сириус стоял совсем рядом. Они словно снова играли в прятки, но только на этот раз Сириус не скрывался специально. Он был рядом, стоило только хорошенько приглядеться, но Люциус этого не делал. Не смотрел, не видел. 

Это бесило! Чутье неотступно вело их навстречу друг другу, но сейчас оно изменило Люциусу. И все же тот словно что-то ощущал. То замирал надолго, вглядываясь в ночные тени или глубины зеркала, то прислушивался, то проводил рукой прямо через Сириуса, а потом тряс ею, словно пытаясь избавиться от паутины. Люциус подозревал, но не видел.

Он замечал Сириуса лишь во сне, когда тот приходил и садился рядом на кровать. Это становилось понятно по тихому «Блэк», срывающемуся с губ Люциуса. По тому, как тот неосознанно тянулся рукой, касаясь бесплотной ладони. Его ноздри подрагивали, словно он пытался ощутить знакомый запах. Люциус стонал и метался, будто мучился кошмарами.

— Привет, Малфой, — тихо говорил Сириус, и тот неизменно шептал во сне:

— Привет, Блэк.

Их всю жизнь тянуло друг к другу, и Сириус почему-то не сомневался, что однажды Люциус снова его найдет.


End file.
